


Father and Son

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s ridiculous, I mean I remember when I spoke to the careers’ man. I was just like you, I wanted to be on Broadway! Give it a few years, you’ll change your mind like I did, once you think about what you’ll get out of it”</p><p>“No, I want to be an artist Pa-Pere. If you would just-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

Fabien swore violently as he slammed the door shut behind him, throwing his bag onto the sofa and collapsing onto it soon after,

“Whoa Fabs….” Chuckled Bahorel from the kitchen doorway, smirking as Fabien glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, “….such foul language! You should start washing his mouth out with soap R!” Fabien rolled his eyes as his Ma-mere came out of the kitchen to mock scowl at the pair of them,

“What I need to do is keep him away from you and Feuilly, you’re as bad as each other!” Bahorel pouted, though he soon straightened up when Enjolras entered the living room, a frown upon his face,

“Fabien!” he growled, “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times not to swear and not to slam doors! I don’t want Madam Charter complaining again!” 

Grantaire winced as Fabien opened his mouth to reply. The fights between the two had been spiralling out of control lately, therefore he intervened before it could go any further,

“What’s wrong sweetie….you having trouble at school again?” Grantaire asked, thinking of when his son was being bullied, often coming home with bruises,

“…It was career’s day today. Some guy in a business suit talked to each of us individually, asking where we see ourselves in ten years’ time…”

“And?” Enjolras didn’t seem to understand,

“And when I said that I wanted to be an artist or a singer, he just sighed and told me to give up now!” Enjolras sighed,

“Typical…do you think he realised he was talking to high schoolers? I mean, you can’t be expected to know what you want to do at this very moment!”

“But Pa-Pere, I-“

“I mean, you’re still too young. You should enjoy your childhood, go on a few dates, and take a few different courses to see what you’re good at…”

“But I’m alright at art and-“

“It’s ridiculous, I mean I remember when I spoke to the careers’ man. I was just like you, I wanted to be on Broadway! Give it a few years, you’ll change your mind like I did, once you think about what you’ll get out of it”

“No, I want to be an artist Pa-Pere. If you would just-“

“I think I still have some of my old work from back in high school that highlighted my obsession with becoming a singer…one second, I’ll find them” 

Once Enjolras had disappeared into the main bedroom, Fabien groaned and threw his hands into the air,

“Why is it so hard to talk to him, it’s like talking to a brick wall! It’s like ‘O I’m talking now Son, you should be listening, how dare you try and explain yourself!’…..Well, I’m going to be an artist and there’s nothing he can-“

“Here it is!” Fabien shut up as Enjolras came back into the room, waving some papers in the air,

“Now, as I was saying. Yes, I was a lot like you, but you’ll eventually change your mind and-“

“NO I WON’T!” Grantaire winced as Enjolras scowled at the interruption but Fabien continued,

“You always do this! You always say that I’m too young to know what I want, or that I should get a ‘real’ job but you’re wrong!” Fabien yelled, ignoring the shocked look on his Pa-Pere’s face as he grabbed his bag and stormed into his room.

Enjolras turned to his husband and Bahorel,

“What did I say?”

“Where do I start dude…” muttered Bahorel as he shuffled into the kitchen. Grantaire shook his head tiredly,

“Let him calm down Enj…and when you go to apologise, try to actually let him speak this time” 

As Grantaire went to see if Fabien was alright, Enjolras glanced at his papers, confusion running across his face….what just happened?


End file.
